Gregor and the Call of Destiny
by Teenaged Author
Summary: It's been two months, three days, four hours, and twenty-eight minutes since Gregor and his family had returned home from the Underland. It's been two months, three days, four hours, and twenty-eight minutes since Luxa had said goodbye to her love, the Overlander. It's been two months, three days, four hours, and twenty-eight minutes since they saw each other last. Gluxa!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am Teenaged Author! And this is my first fanfic for _The_ _Underland Chronicles. _I'm experienced in writing Percy Jackson fanfiction, so if you already know me, great! If you don't, now's your chance to get to know me! Anyway, I wasn't fond of how _Gregor and the Code of Claw _ended cause it left me with one haunting question...What's going to happen to Gregor and Luxa?! **

**I loved the couple ever since Susanne introduced the idea that they could end up together, and I just loved the thought of it happening. So I wrote this! Enjoy it!**

* * *

Gregor and the Call of Destiny

* * *

**Part 1-The Unexpected**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Gregor sat on the couch of his apartment in New York, fingering the picture he always kept with him. He missed her. He missed Ripred, and Mareth, and Howard, and Hazard. But he missed her, his love, his Luxa most of all.

He sighed as his mom entered the apartment with some groceries. She was smiling, but there was nervousness to everything she did since she had gotten back from the Underland.

"Gregor, could you help me with the groceries?" She called. Gregor stood up, slipping his picture back into his pocket, and went to help his mother with the food. His three-year-old sister Boots was sitting on the living room floor playing with her plastic animals. She arranged plastic bats, rats, and cockroaches in front of her so that it looked like they were bowing to the 'princess'.

"Look, Gregor!" Her voice giggled as he put away the last of the groceries. "I ride! I ride!"

Gregor popped his head in to see Boots trying to ride on of her plastic cockroaches that she had named after the giant one she had befriended in the Underland. Gregor gave a weak laugh.

"I see, Boots," He made his way through the plastic toys and swooped up his baby sister. "I see."

Boots had on a wide smile as she held the toy closer to her. "Go see Temp? We go see Temp, Gregor?"

Gregor smiled sadly and shook his head. "Not today, Boots. I wish we could, though."

Boots frowned and struggled out of Gregor's arms. She went into the kitchen where their mother was sitting, waiting for his father to return from the hospital with news on grandma.

"Mommy?" Gregor heard Boots ask.

"Yes, sweetie?" His mom replied absently. Gregor's blood ran cold. His mother didn't have many good memories of the Underland. The only one was probably Hazard's birthday party, when she saw Gregor happier than he'd ever been, and before her relapse.

"Go see Temp? We go see Temp?" She repeated the question. Gregor could practically see her holding up the toy cockroach to his mother's face. He could see the horror in her eyes...the temptation to just pack up and move to Virginia, no matter what Lizzie and Gregor wanted…to leave the Underland behind and move on.

Gregor silently went to his room. He missed Luxa now more than ever. They may have only been twelve, but he felt much older than that. He felt nearly sixteen or seventeen to have seen so much war and carnage, to have experienced such strong emotions like love. He knew he was in love. He was sure it was love. Not like the fake love most junior high students felt.

"I-I'm sorry, sweetie," his mom's quavering voice flittered through the small apartment. "N-Not today."

"Now, Mommy! I see Temp _now_!" Boots insisted. His mom must be on the verge of tears now. The thought of her youngest child wanting to descend into a dark, dank world like the Underland must be horrifying to her. "It probably doesn't help that I want to go back, too," Gregor thought.

"Boots, li-listen to me, sweetheart. We're not going to go see Temp today, okay?" Her voice was sterner than what she would've normally used with Boots. Boots' audible sobs started soft, but grew louder every second.

The whole building had become accustomed to this since two months, three days, four hours and twenty-eight minutes ago, since the family had returned from the last trip to the Underland; Boots would ask the same question and get the same answer, making her cry.

Lizzie came to the frame of Gregor's small room. She stood there with red-tinted brown eyes. She had cried at least once every day since they'd left the Underland, too, only his sister's sobs were softer and more controlled than Boots'. Gregor sat up on his bed, crisscrossed his legs, and opened his arms, silently telling her to come over.

Lizzie rushed onto the bed and crawled over to Gregor. She hurried into his arms, warm tears falling down her face.

"I miss Ripred," She said into his shoulder. Gregor stroked his sister's hair and rubbed small circles on her back.

"I know Liz. Even I miss the old rat," He told her. The corners of her mouth twitched upward, but soon drooped into a frown again as Boots' cries got louder.

"Do you miss her? The queen?" Lizzie looked up at Gregor. Gregor's eyes softened tremendously.

"I'll always miss her, Lizzie. Nothing could make me happier than to just see her again," He confessed. It was no use trying to hide it from Lizzie.

"What's love feel like, Gregor?" She asked him, throwing him off guard.

"Oh! Um…it's hard to explain."

"Is it the same as loving your family?"

"Yes. No. Well, sort of. It's a lot stronger than loving your family."

"Why?"

"Because it's a single individual that you love, I guess. But no one really knows what love is like until they fall in love with someone, Lizzie. There's no use trying to explain it." She searched his eyes for a few minutes afterward, brightening at a thought.

"Are you in love Gregor?" One look told Gregor he had to answer truthfully.

"Yeah, Liz. I am." The revelation made Lizzie smile from ear to ear.

"Who is it? Does she love you back? Do I know her? Is she from the Underland or the Overland?" Gregor gave a weak laugh. Leave it to Lizzie to try and focus on the positive.

"Do you really want to know?" He teased. Her head bobbed up and down so fast that she became a blur.

"Do you really, really want to know?" He continued joking until she was bobbing so much she had to stop to take a breath.

"Okay, I'll tell you," Lizzie sat right up and looked at him pleadingly. "But you got to keep it a secret, alright?"

Lizzie nodded her head again, though much slower than earlier. Gregor knew he didn't really have to get her silence, seeing as his love for Luxa must've been so painstakingly obvious in the Underland and to his mom.

"She's from the Underland," Lizzie's eyes grew sad as Gregor said this. She knew that this meant that he would most likely never see her again. "You're actually very familiar with her," Lizzie's mind started to go a mile-a-minute, putting the pieces together. "I don't know if she loves me back, but I think she does."

Lizzie looked him in the eyes, the answer on her lips. "Luxa," They said at the same time. Lizzie seemed overjoyed. He even pulled out his picture, the last thing he had to remember her by.

"It's sort of like the movie Aladdin! The commoner fell in love with the princess! And you're Aladdin and she's Jasmine, except she's already a queen!" She had told him later that day. Gregor was glad that she was taking joy in this. He had managed to give her a smile afterward.

Boots was in a bad mood the rest of the day because she couldn't go see Temp. Gregor wished he could take her to see him, even if it was only for a few minutes. But he couldn't worry his mom like that. And it wasn't like she'd let them go willingly.

Gregor had considered running away to the Underland, but that would terrify his family and throw them into chaos, so he immediately dismissed the idea. He considered having Ripred scare his mom into letting him go back. He considered just telling her he was going to go back.

But all of the ideas ended with the same results. His mother in a panic and his family in chaos and Lizzie and Boots trying to follow him.

Gregor sulked at the dinner table. He didn't talk unless asked a question directly and ate his spaghetti in silence. His parents couldn't seem to stand it.

"Gregor, what is going on with you? You haven't spoken since…since…" His mother couldn't bring herself to even name it. "Anyway, I've only heard you talk to Boots or Lizzie, but you refuse to talk at dinner! What's going on? Did something happen at school?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Nothing happened at school."

Lizzie looked at him, begging him to tell his mom the truth. When Gregor silently told her he couldn't, she seemed to silently reply with "Either you tell her, or I will!"

He sighed and gestured for her to spill the beans.

"Gregor's in love!" She announced. His dad smiled, but his mom looked at him, slightly concerned and slightly happy.

"But-" His mom started to question, but Lizzie cut her off.

"She lives in the Underland," Lizzie stated. The whole table was silent. His mother had lost all color, and the nearly unnoticeable purple scars from when she had the plague seemed to stand out even more. His dad's smile faltered, but remained intact. Boots looked like she were about to scream again at the mention of the Underland, where Temp and Hazard were.

"And he's sad, because he'll probably never see her again because you're so afraid of the place," Lizzie seemed like she was going to continue and go into a full-depth conversation with their parents on why he was feeling depressed.

"That's enough, Lizzie," His voice was like steel, even to his own ears. Lizzie shut her mouth and continued eating. "I'm not hungry anymore."

With that, he pushed his chair away and stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets. But something fluttered out of it as he did so, landing right at his father's feet. His dad bent down and plucked it up off the ground, but Gregor was in such a steely state that he hadn't noticed his prized possession was missing.

He continued to his room, which had no privacy whatsoever, and climbed onto his bed and hiding under the covers, in hopes that no one would bug him.

Hours later, he reached his hand into his right pocket for the comfort of seeing her, even if it was just a photo, and found the picture of him and Luxa in the museum missing for the first time since dinner.

Sitting up faster than lightening striking, the covers of his bed were thrown off of him. He jumped out of his bed and dashed back to the dinner table, carefully retracing his steps. Gregor hadn't gone more than four steps away from the table when his father spoke up from the living room.

"Gregor, can you come here a minute? Your mother and I would like to talk," His dad called softly. Gregor looked at the clock to find that it was nearly midnight.

He moved into the living room and sat down on the couch, facing his parents standing across from him.

"Yes?" He said dully.

"Why didn't you tell us?" His mother asked before his dad could say anything else.

"Because I figured your reaction wouldn't be anything I wanted to hear. You guys want to move to Virginia and forget about the Underland entirely. Having your son in love with the Regalian Queen might've put a damper on your bright hopes that I'll forget everything and grow up not remembering."

That made his mom cry. He hated it when his mom cried. It just revealed again how unstable his family was.

"It's not like I'd ever feel at home in the Overland," He continued.

"Don't call it that!" His mother yelled in a whisper, but he ignored her.

"I'm a rager, I'm the Warrior, and I enjoy visiting the Underland!"

"Stop it!" His mother sobbed. Gregor knew he should stop, but he couldn't. If he didn't get out what he needed to say now, they'd never know the truth.

"I felt more at home with Luxa and the other Regalians than I'd ever felt here in the Overland!"

His mother sank to the chair behind her, sobbing audibly enough to wake Lizzie from her sleep. His father kneeled down and was trying to comfort his mother.

"What's going on?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing, Liz," Gregor said softly. "Why don't you go on back to sleep, okay?"

Lizzie didn't move. Her eyes had landed on their sobbing mother. Instead of going back into her room, she ran to their mom and looked at her.

"Mom?" She asked feebly. "Are you…are you okay?"

His mother couldn't reply, she was so shaken with sobs. Gregor spotted his picture lying on the coffee table. He quickly grabbed it and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Grace," His father's soothing voice said, "please, stop crying." But his mother didn't stop. She couldn't stop.

"M-My b-baby boy!" She managed to choke out before her body was wracked with fresh sobs. His father looked up at Gregor, his eyes showing disappointment and sadness. Gregor's eyes replied with a certain dullness and depressed feel that made his dad frown.

"You really love her, don't you, Gregor?" He asked his son.

"Yes. I do," Gregor said calmly, feeling as though he might cry himself. But Gregor knew that he wouldn't cry. He hadn't cried since Ares, his bond, died.

"Then why do you remain here? Go after her! Follow your heart, Gregor, and we'll support you no matter what you decide. We can't force you to stay, Gregor. But if you do go back, whether to live or for a visit, promise you'll have her come up her at least once for an Overland meal, okay?"

There was a mischievous twinkle in his dad's eyes that made Gregor smile before the words sunk in. His dad just told him that he could go live in Regalia. His dad just told him that he could live in the Underland.

His dad just told him, that he could see Luxa again.

* * *

**Review, please? Should I continue it? Is it any good?  
**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm am very happy with the positive feedback I got on my first _Underland Chronicles _fanfiction! I've been reading quite a lot of it and have noticed that a lot of people have forgotten that the Underlanders do not use Overland grammar and speak much differently and more formally than we normally do, so I'm trying to incorporate that back into people's minds. **_  
_

**UNDERLANDERS DO NOT USE MANY CONTRACTIONS OR SLANG. THEY TALK VERY FORMAL AND NOT EXACTLY WITH CORRECT GRAMMAR.  
**

**Glad I got my point across! :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I, Teenaged Author, do not own the rights to the _Underland Chronicles _or its characters. They all belong to Suzanne Collins, and I am positive I am not she. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Gregor and the Call of Destiny

* * *

**Part 1-The Unexpected**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

He had to wait. Just for a little while, but he still had to wait. His mother wanted to make sure he was all ready. His father wanted to keep him for just a little longer. Lizzie wanted to make some demands, like sending weekly letters to them about the happenings in the Underland, and little Boots wanted to demand constantly that he take her with him.

But Gregor had some requests of his own. He knew that may seem unfair, to his mother, at least.

"Alright, alright, Lizzie! I promise, for the fifth time already!" Gregor laughed for the first time in two months, four days, and however many hours and minutes since his family had returned to the Overland. But Gregor would be going back soon. Soon, it wouldn't matter, and he wouldn't have to count the days that he missed the Underland. Soon, he could count the days since he returned to a place he now called home, since he reunited with his love, his Queen, his Luxa.

"Gregor say hi to temp? Gregor say hi for Boots?" Boots asked, eyes in the puppy-dog position.

"Don't you worry, Boots. I'll be sure to give Temp a big 'hi' from the princess," He smiled as his sister started to bounce on her feet.

"Go see Temp, Mama? We go see Temp, too?" Boots pleaded, using the same look she gave Gregor.

His mother laughed nervously, unease settling inside her as she replied, "Maybe tomorrow, sweetie."

"Mom," He said, grabbing everyone's attention. He had so rarely wanted to talk since their return to the surface, so that everyone listened when he wanted to. "Dad, I have some requests."

"Gregor-" His dad started to warn, but Gregor cut him off.

"No. Just listen. I'm pretty sure everyone will agree to what I have to say. If I'm going to live in Regalia, you guys have to come visit us down there, too, okay?"

His mother seemed on edge. _Wasn't it enough that she had to let her eldest child live in such a dangerous place? _She seemed to say. But Lizzie looked excited at the thought of seeing her giant rat friend, and even Boots seemed to understand his request, for she too started to shake with excitement, doing a little dance.

"Of course we will, Gregor," His dad said gently, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Be careful down there."

"I'm always careful! Well, trying to be, anyway."

His dad laughed, a much more eased laugh than his mom's. "You're still not leaving for a day or two, though, Gregor! Don't get all caught up in the goodbye's yet!" His mother complained.

His own laughter joined his father's. It felt good to be with his family, at least for now. But he knew he'd never feel this way if he decided to stay in the Overland. It just wasn't _home _anymore. It wasn't what Gregor needed anymore.

He still had to say goodbye to his two friends, Larry and Angelina. They deserved the right to know that he wasn't going to be around anymore. And there was Mrs. Cormaci to think of too. One last meal with her and the family, minus Grandma, and then a few last hours with Larry and Angelina, and he'd be all set to go back to the Underland.

"Did you send the letter to Ripred?" His mom double-checked.

"Yeah. He should've gotten it by now, and they'll have a ride set up for me in Central Park," Gregor looked at his mom and knew he had to say three words. "I'll be fine."

A tear leaked from her eye and trickled slowly down her left cheek. "I know you will, sweetheart. It's just hard to let my baby boy go so early!"

"Oh, Grace, he hasn't been a baby boy for quite some time now," His dad teased lightly. Grace nodded another tear trickling down her face, taking what his father said very seriously.

"Sometimes," Her voice started to tighten as she choked back tears, "it's hard to remember that Gregor has grown up so much in the past year."

More tears had welled up and spilled over, preventing his mother from saying anything else. Gregor embraced his mother in a big hug, his father soon joining, and Lizzie hugging Gregor from behind as Boots squeezed her way into the middle, hugging their legs.

"Do you have everything?" His mother asked hoarsely again.

"I've got everything packed and ready," He replied in a whisper. He squeezed his mother in a tight hug, missing her already. But he knew he had to do this. He had to go back to Regalia. Because if he didn't, he'd probably drive himself insane with worry and depression and longing.

* * *

"You're moving?" Larry asked suspiciously. Angelina gripped Gregor's arm tightly, tears silently strolling down her flushed cheeks.

"Yeah."

"Just you? No one else in your family?"

"Uh-huh."

Larry narrowed his eyes, not believing for one minute. It had been the best Gregor could come up with. He wished he could just explain everything to them, but his mother didn't want him to, and he owed her that much at least. Mrs. Cormaci, on the other hand, said it might be best if he _did _tell his friends.

The truth seemed to make Gregor's story believable.

"Gregor! We're going to miss you so much!" Angelina threw her arms around Gregor's neck and held on tightly. Gregor awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. He felt weird even hanging out with Angelina, knowing full well that if Luxa saw them…oh, man, if Luxa saw him and Angelina, she'd have him locked in the dungeon for, well, _ever._

"I'm going to miss you guys too," He told them. Larry said he'd call Gregor once a week, but Gregor knew his phone battery would only last for so long before it died, and he'd have no way to recharge it until he visited his family in the Overland. Angelina promised to write, because her parents weren't sure about getting her a phone-though she desperately needed one-so Gregor told her to just give the letters to his parents, because Gregor couldn't even remember the address.

Larry was still skeptical about the whole thing and kept drilling Gregor with questions. He so desperately wanted to tell Larry and Angelina about where he was going, but he knew that would hurt his mom. "But if she had someone else to talk to about, maybe it wouldn't hurt as much," Gregor thought.

He, Larry, and Angelina were at his apartment, playing a video game that was currently on pause while Boots and Lizzie play with all the plastic toys. Gregor looked at his watch. It was almost time for Boots' daily question.

"Gregor, you take me with you? With you, take me, with you?" She asked, getting excited. Ever since they had left the Underland, if Boots got excited she started sounding exactly like a Crawler would.

"Sorry, sweetie. Maybe next time, okay? Or maybe you, Mommy, Liz, and Dad will be visiting me soon," Gregor told the toddler as his two friends stared at him.

"See Temp? I see Temp when I visit?" She questioned further. "And Hazard?"

"Course, little girl!" He told her.

"I not little! I big girl!" She put the emphasis on big by standing on her tiptoes and stretching out her hands as high as they could go.

"You sure are, Boots."

As the three-year-old girl wobbled out of the room with the plastic frog, Angelina turned to Gregor. "Wow. Even my little brother wasn't that bad."

Gregor immediately got on the defensive. There was a tingling running up and down his spine, his fingers twitching and trying to make a move for a weapon that wasn't there. "What do you mean by that?"

"N-Nothing. Just that, my little brother didn't speak that bad when he was little. He at least said the sentence right."

Gregor couldn't bite back his tongue as the words poured out of his mouth. "Not my fault she felt like chatting it up with a giant cockroach!"

Larry and Angelina's eyes grew wide at the words. He needed a cover, but the problem was, he couldn't think of one. There were no possible and believable covers for his mistake. And it really felt good to get the secret off his scarred chest and tell his two Overland friends.

"Giant cockroach? What are you talking about, Gregor?" Larry exclaimed as Angelina asked, "Are you reading something to her?"

His mom walked out of the kitchen and into their living room. A smile was on her face, but she still had a sad look in her eyes. "The cookies are done, kids. Mrs. Cormaci's special recipe," She said as she gave another warm, yet sad, smile to the three pre-teens on the couch.

The three stood from their spots on the couch and started to make their way into the kitchen. As Gregor passed his mom, she grabbed his upper arm and whispered, "What did you say about giant roaches?"

Gregor swallowed. "I…might've let slip that…Boots hung out with a giant cockroach."

Gregor's mother looked defeated. She was exhausted, tired of keeping a secret. She sighed and waved a hand in the air, letting go of him, "Tell them. Go ahead and tell them everything. It's not like they're not suspicious already."

Gregor just nodded and entered the kitchen to see Larry and Angelina whispering together at the table, the cookies hot and untouched in front of them. He sat himself down across from the two as they noticed he had arrived.

"Gregor-" Angelina started, but Gregor raised a hand and silenced her. "Don't," he told her. "You have every right to think I'm crazy. And you'll think I'm crazier when I tell you the truth."

"The truth?" Larry repeated, the words leaving a weird taste in his mouth. Gregor had never lied or kept anything from them before now. Until the Underland, Gregor hadn't a reason to lie to his friends. He took a deep breath, not realizing how hard it would be to spill a year-long secret.

He decided to start at the beginning, that one sweltering hot summer day a year ago, when Boots had fallen into the grate in the laundry room. And how he went in after her and met giant cockroaches who took them to the pale skinned, violet eyed human inhabitance of the Underland. And how the roaches were called Crawlers and that they talked exactly how Boots had earlier. He continued to tell them of the Prophecy of Gray, the first of five prophecies-and maybe more-to mention 'the Warrior', and how he, the future queen of Regalia Luxa, her cousin Henry, two giant bats, his sister, and two crawlers started on a quest and how they were soon joined by a giant rat and two spiders. He continued the end of that story with the next, and so it went, Gregor explaining to his Overland friends everything that had happened, one event after another.

When Gregor reached the part of Ares's death in the fight against the great white rat known by the Underlanders' as the Bane, Gregor got misty eyed and his voice hoarse. Angelina had tears streaming down her face, and Larry still had an unbelieving glint in his eye but had the decency to look sad.

"And then we came back to the Overland. Me and Lizzie convinced my parents not to move to Virginia, but that didn't really change anything. The Underland has been on my mind as soon as my dad rolled the rock back into place and I couldn't see Luxa's face anymore," He finally finished his story. His voice was sore from talking so much and his mother went to fetch him a glass of water. He gulped it down gratefully as Larry and Angelina turned to each other and started whispering.

Gregor just stared until they were done. Larry looked him in the eye and cleared his throat. "Well," he started, "that was an….interesting story. But, we're going to need proof. You did realize that, right? With a story like that, you'll need backup to prove it."

Gregor gave a sad smile before removing his long sleeved shirt, revealing all the scars above his torso. His hand absently traced the scars running diagonally across his chest. Angelina gasped as tears welled up in her eyes again. Larry's eyes were wide.

"I can map out every scar with every adventure. Like these," he rubbed the scars on his chest again, "these I received from the Bane, and they'll never go away, never fade. But I don't want them too, because Ares died in that battle, and if I didn't have scars from it, I'd feel even more guilty for his death."

He picked up his shirt and slipped it on again, hiding the personal map of his.

"The grate!" Larry exclaimed. "Show us the grate! So we can get messages to you!"

Gregor smiled as he lead his friends down to the laundry room and to the rattling grate. The misty white currents were swirling in full force and Gregor took in a deep breath. Larry got close enough to it and started to pull it off. Gregor moved forward quickly as his rager senses started to tingle.

He squeezed Larry's shoulder hard and pushed him back.

"What'd you do that for? Ow…" Larry complained as he rubbed his shoulder.

"The currents. If you got too close it would've pulled you down into the Underland, and even though the place is at peace, if they're rats down at the bottom of this entrance, they won't hesitate to eat an Overlander if you weren't me," he said rather harshly. He didn't sound like himself, even to his own ears.

Larry gulped ad crawled closer to Angelina, who hadn't moved from the doorway of the laundry room, not wanting to go anywhere near the place. She agreed with Gregor's mom about the place, one hundred percent. It was dangerous, and gave her friend scars he'll never be rid of, so she wanted nothing to do with it.

"Let us take you to the entrance in Central Park? That is where the entrance you're using to return is, isn't it?" She asked. Gregor nodded.

"That's the place. I guess it wouldn't hurt. C'mon, let's go back up to the apartment, Mrs. Cormaci wants to give me some stuff for Ripred," Gregor said before heading out of the door, not looking back to see if his friends were following.

"Yeah, let's-oh no! I must've dropped my wallet when Gregor threw me backwards," Larry said as he started to turn around to go retrieve it.

"I'll go help you find it!" Angelina volunteered. Larry nodded his thanks. Gregor was near the top of those stairs and sighed as he went back down to help his friends find the wallet. They were already in the laundry room searching by the time Gregor got to the bottom of the steps again when there was a high pitched scream followed by Larry's shouting.

"Angelina!" Larry cried as Gregor raced into the room.

Angelina had just made a trip to the Underland. Larry started to lean in, maybe grab Angelina and pull her back in.

"Larry! No, don't!" Gregor yelled out as he, too, lunged for the grate. He managed to grab a hold of Larry's wrist and pull him in without falling in himself. "She'll be fine, Larry! I'm sure there're no rats down there!"

Larry was struggling against Gregor's hold, but Gregor refused to let go of his friend. Then, as Gregor watched the rattling grate, sure he'd seen the last of Angelina till tonight, a flash of golden fur passed through Gregor's vision. Gregor forced Larry down and back and he rushed forward.

Had he seen what he thought he did?

Upon closer inspection, Gregor started to believe he imagined it, but no. She was there. Aurora, the big golden Underland bat that was bonded to Luxa, the twelve-year-old Regalian Queen, flew her face into view.

"Overlander," Her soft voice purred. Then Aurora moved her head and revealed the silver-blonde haired and violet eyed queen herself. Sitting on the bat behind her was a terrified and shaking Angelina.

"Luxa!" Gregor breathed as Larry shot to his feet and ran to the grate, getting over the giant bat quickly.

"Angelina!" Larry cried, pulling her into the laundry room. He held her tightly and close to him, afraid she would fall in again. She hugged him right back, squeezing the life right out of him-figuratively, of course.

Gregor leaned his head into the grate to get a better look at Luxa.

"What're you doing here?" He asked her. "Shouldn't you be rebuilding, or something?"

Luxa smiled, "Gregor the Overlander, how good it is to see you. I probably should be back in Regalia, but I promised I would be somewhere, to think of someone. I am sure you know him."

Gregor was sure he must've looked like a lovesick idiot with the goofy smile that spread across his face.

"Gregor?" Larry asked hesitantly, but Gregor and Luxa ignored him.

"How fair you, Overlander? All is well?" Luxa asked him. Gregor nodded, unable not to smile.

"I'll be feeling even better when I'm back in the Underland tonight! You did get the message, didn't you?"

Now it was Luxa's turn to smile like crazy. "The whole Underland was overjoyed when they heard of your plans on returning. Shall we go back now, or proceed as planned?" Great hope shone in her eyes that he would come back earlier. That he would return with her to the Underland at this moment.

"We'll go as planned," Gregor said immediately. He saw Luxa's shoulders sag slightly. She looked crestfallen. "But," he added hastily. She looked into his eyes as he continued, "Would you like to stay until I leave from Central Park? My parents would love to see you, and so would Boots and Lizzie. And Mrs. Cormaci's been dying to meet you! She makes the best food-" He had started rattling on and on, he hadn't noticed Luxa had started to laugh. "Well, if you didn't want to, you could've said 'no', you know."

Luxa laughed a little more. "It is not that, Gregor! It is the fact that you couldn't seem to get the words out fast enough! I would be honored to visit with you in the Overland, but I am not sure that it be safe."

"Don't worry about it! Barely anyone is out of their apartments this time of day! Especially because it's cold and the heating doesn't work too well. No one'll see besides my family, Mrs. Cormaci, Larry, and Angelina, and they can all keep a secret," He assured. Luxa still seemed hesitant. Aurora gave her a slight nudge.

"Do not worry, Luxa," The queen's bond purred. "I shall inform Vikus of where you be. He will believe it safe as long as you stay with the Warrior. All will be well. Regalia will survive if you are gone but a few hours."

Luxa thought for a moment before nodding and reaching a hand out to Gregor. He quickly grabbed her pale hand and pulled her through into the laundry room before she could change her mind.

As soon as she was standing upright, squinting against the light of the laundry room, he pulled her in close and hugged her, kissing the top of her silvery-blonde haired head. He had grown a few inches taller than her in the past two months and whoever cared many days.

"I've missed you," He whispered to her. She had her arms around his neck now, and she kissed his cheek.

"I've missed you much more, Warrior," She replied.

"I killed the warrior, remember?" He teased. She gave a smile but returned with, "You will always be _my _warrior, though, Gregor the Overlander."

Larry and Angelina were shifting from foot to foot behind them, near the doorway of the laundry room. Larry cleared his throat, causing Gregor and Luxa to jump and part away from each other.

"Gregor?" Angelina's voice was quiet and wavering. She was still shaking from her fall. "Who's your…friend?"

Gregor smiled. "Luxa, meet my Overland friends, Larry and Angelina," Gregor motioned to each of them, who raised their hands in greeting. Then he motioned to Luxa. "Guys, meet Luxa the Underlander, Queen of Regalia, and my best Underland friend."

Luxa nodded and bowed slightly, much different from when Gregor had first met her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Larry and Angelina the Overlanders, friends of our honored Warrior and my love," Luxa finished, leaving Gregor blushing a bright pink color. He entwined his fingers with hers and smiled all the same.

"You didn't have to tell them that!" He complained and Luxa rolled her violet eyes. Then her eyes scanned the laundry room.

"I have never seen such big Overland weaponry. How do they help defeat your enemy?" Luxa asked, gesturing towards the washer and driers.

"Luxa, you do your laundry with those," Gregor explained. Now it was Luxa who turned pink, and with her pale, practically translucent skin, her whole body seemed to turn a burning color.

"Oh. Shall we proceed to your chambers, Overlander, instead of standing here? I am in great need to sit down. This bright light is too much for my eyes, being so used to darkness."

Gregor nodded and led her to the stairs. "Come one. Lizzie and Boots'll be so excited to see you again!"

Gregor heard a flurry of footsteps ahead of them. He decided to put his echolocation to use and discovered Larry and Angelina already on task, racing to his apartment. He laughed and Luxa gave him a funny look.

"What is so funny, Gregor?" She asked quizzically.

"Nothing, Luxa. You'll see, soon. Let's catch up to Larry and Angelina," and with that, the two were soon racing up the steps as well.

And all Gregor could possibly think of was how each step was another second, another step, another move closer to returning to the place he'd begun to love with all its darkness and strange, giant creatures and pale, violet-eyed people.

He kept getting closer and closer to going back to the Underland. Back to Regalia. Back to _home_.

* * *

**Review, please? It always puts a smile on my face! Reviews, favorites, and alerts are all appreciated! I love all who give positive or constructive feedback! **

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! You all are so...awesome. That's the word. You seriously made me smile and laugh with your reviews! I'm excited that you're enjoying the story. Now I'm trying to develop a writing schedule, and I really want to update this story _at least_ once a week. So that means, that there could be more updates a week...or it could be I might not get to it that week. It all depends on my schedule.**

**Anyway, I don't own _The Underland Chronicles. _That is all owned by Suzanne Collins.  
**

* * *

Gregor and the Call of Destiny

* * *

**Part 1-The Unexpected**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Gregor and Luxa reached the top of the stairs to find Larry and Angelina supporting themselves against each other, taking deep breaths. They had gone a little _too _fast up the stairs to the apartment.

Luxa didn't seem tired at all. She must've been used to lots of stairs, with the Regalian palace and all. Along the way up she had asked why so many lived in the same building as him, and why it looked so….not royalty. She hadn't used those exact words, but she might've well had.

He had felt so embarrassed to admit to Luxa that his family was pretty poor, and could only just get by, and that, in the Overland, he was just another kid on the streets of New York City. Luxa had remained silent, but looked thoughtful. Gregor continued to tell her that in the Overland, most countries didn't have kings and queens anymore.

"Then how do they function? Without someone of royal decent to govern them?" She inquired.

"You know, they all have different ways of doing stuff. Like here in the United States, for example. We elect a president every four years by voting on who we think'll do the best job of running the country," Gregor replied with a shrug. Luxa seemed fascinated with the way the Overland ran things. When a rat scuttled past then quickly, Luxa's eyebrows drew closer.

"I have never seen one so small. Are they always this small?"

"In the Overland, yeah. Their definitely far from the size of the gnawers in the Underland."

"Oh."

Gregor smiled as he pushed open the door to his apartment. No one was in immediate sight, and he could hear the sounds coming from the TV in the next room. It sounded like one of Boots' pre-school shows. He could hear Boots' audible giggles.

When Larry and Angelina followed him and Luxa in and the door had shut, his sister Lizzie came out of the other room, not noticing that Luxa was there for a moment.

"Gregor, have you seen-Luxa!" She cried. Boots had scrambled from her seat and into the room.

"Hi you!" She squeaked in her innocent toddler voice that made Luxa smile. She crouched down so that she was eye level with the little three-almost-four-year-old girl.

"Hello, Boots. Hazard misses you much. How fair you?" Luxa asked, the smile never leaving her face as Boots replied, "Hazard? Hazard here, too?"

"No, Boots. Hazard couldn't make it today. Maybe next time, little girl," Gregor answered for Luxa. Boots looked sad for a moment then thought of next time.

"Next time Boots get to see Hazard?"

"Yeah, sweetie. Next time, Boots gets to see Hazard," Gregor couldn't help but laugh as the little girl started to bounce again and skipped back to continue watching the TV show. Lizzie had been silent for a while, but spoke up.

"How's Ripred, Luxa? Is he doing alright?" She asked, concerned for her giant rat friend.

"Ripred fairs well, Lizzie. He misses you, too," Luxa had gotten out just as his mom came into the kitchen. His mom saw how tired Larry and Angelina looked and ushered them to the couch. Then she turned, gave Gregor a quick glare, and turned to Luxa with a sad smile.

"Luxa! Oh, it's good to see you. You're just in time for dinner, too. You are staying to eat, aren't you?"

Luxa nodded. "Yes, Mother of Our Light, I am here to dine with you and the Warrior before we depart for Regalia." Gregor's mother started to fidget in her place. The mention of Gregor's return to the Underland never failed to make his mom nervous, sad, and twitchy. Luxa seemed to pick up on it, too, because she quickly changed the subject. "What is that noise?"

"Oh, it's just the television."

"Television?" Luxa pronounced the word slowly, and Gregor's mother remembered that Luxa had never seen a TV before.

"You want to see it?" Luxa nodded and Gregor's mom led her into the little living room. Gregor followed the girls, remembering that he should check up on his friends.

When Luxa entered the small room of the apartment she immediately started to observe, drinking in every Overland thing she could see at a time. She had to squint a lot, though, because the light put a strain on her eyes because it was so bright to a person so used to darkness. Her eyes finally landed on the TV and when the scene changed, she couldn't help but let out a squeak.

"What has happened to the little human? What did he do to get stuck in such a small box? Was it truly evil?" She questioned, moving cautiously over and tapping the screen. Gregor couldn't help but laugh at her cluelessness of anything Overland, and Boots giggled.

"No, silly! Silly, Luxa! TV! TV!" She giggled tremendously. Luxa turned and glared at Gregor for laughing, but he couldn't stop.

"It's okay, Luxa. He's an actor. It's his job to perform on TV," He explained uselessly. What good would that do if she didn't understand television in the first place?

"Your explanation does not help, Overlander," She said coldly, making Gregor's laughter cease. He smiled sheepishly.

The door to the apartment opened and shut once more and Mrs. Cormaci had arrived with the food for Gregor's last Overland feast-for a while, anyway. Gregor dragged Luxa away from the TV and back into the kitchen. Mrs. Cormaci was placing down a big platter of lasagna and an excess amount of brownies for desert. There were other things, too, like veggies, but, again, Gregor ignored them. Luxa, on the other hand, not so much. She immediately tried to make a grab for a piece of broccoli.

"I have never seen such a thing. What is it, Gregor?" She questioned, her coldness replaced with inquisitiveness.

"It's broccoli, a vegetable," He replied, stopping her from fingering all the food Mrs. Cormaci had placed down. Then he saw another platter of….something. "Hey, Mrs. Cormaci?"

"Yes, Gregor?" She answered absently. He pointed to the strange looking food.

"What's that?"

Mrs. Cormaci looked up and saw what he was pointing to. "It's strawberry pretzel salad. It's a desert that a friend gave me the recipe to and I want to have you all try it and see if it's any good or not."

"What's in it?"

"What do you think? Strawberries and pretzels of course! And whipped cream on top of it!" Mrs. Cormaci then noticed the pale, nearly translucent skinned girl with squinting violet eyes and silvery-blonde hair. "You," She said slowly, "must be Queen Luxa of Regalia! It's a pleasure to meet you dear. Gregor does nothing all day except think of you, of course. My, you're much prettier than I thought!"

Luxa turned pink, as did Gregor, and Larry snickered behind his hand. Gregor had forgotten he and Angelina were still here.

"Well," Angelina sighed, shoulders sagged. "I guess this is goodbye. I'll miss you Gregor."

Angelina wrapped him in a tight hug. It felt as though she may not have ever let go of him until Larry moved over and gave her shoulder a squeeze. She let her arms fall away from Gregor, and she quickly wiped away at forming tears.

Then it was Larry's turn to give Gregor one last hug. Gregor felt as though Larry was much more depressed about Gregor's leaving then he let on.

"You guys are still welcome to accompany Luxa and me to the entrance in Central Park, if you want," Gregor told them. Angelina and Larry looked each other in the eyes and Angelina shook her head.

"No. This just seems like the right time to say goodbye," She told him. Then she turned to Luxa and wrapped her in a hug, too. The whole room was silent anyway, so Angelina's whisper carried through the silence. "Keep him safe, will you, Your Highness?"

Luxa pulled away from the strange Overland girl's embrace and nodded.

"Do not worry. He will fare well. He is, after all, one of our best warriors, and we are at a moment of peace for the time being. He will be more than safe." Angelina nodded, a stray tear escaping and slipping slowly down her cheek, leaving a nice and shiny trail from the corner of her eye down to her chin. Luxa stepped back and reached for Gregor's hand, entwining their fingers and squeezing tight. "I refuse to let anything happen to him."

Larry made a sound from the back of his throat, but nothing else came, though his mouth moved, trying to form words. Angelina gripped Larry's arm and together, the two walked out of the apartment.

"You will miss them, will you not?" Luxa asked, looking right into his eyes. Gregor only had the ability to nod before words came to him.

"Let's eat dinner," he announced, ready to get a move on to the Underland. He needed it now more than ever.

* * *

Luxa's mouth was still rich from the taste of Mrs. Cormaci's cooking when they arrived at Central Park. Gregor had stopped at a book store on the way there to get Luxa a book on the Overland's history. She had greedily grabbed it, wanting to absorb as much about the Overland as possible before placing the book in the Museum in the palace.

The two had arrived at Central Park rather late at night. They hadn't meant to, but they had over-enjoyed themselves at dinner. Luxa found Mrs. Cormaci's predictions and tarot cards intriguing and Gregor tried to sway her out of letting Mrs. Cormaci do her reading, but Luxa was stubborn.

Luxa's tarot had fortune in love, but Luxa was sure she knew that already. Gregor was coming back to the Underland. There was no more problem in their relationship other than an unchangeable fact that she was queen. Her tarot also had struggles in life, but in the Underland, there was always some sort of struggle.

Gregor had the crowbar in hand. He looked at Luxa.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Of course. We are returning home," was her only reply, other than a squeeze of the hand. Words couldn't describe of how happy she was that Gregor was returning to the Underland for good, other than the occasional visit to the Overland.

Gregor rolled away the stone and the two descended into the darkness, Gregor carefully putting the rock back into its place from the inside.

"Let us return home," She told him, racing him to the bottom, which he gladly accepted.

* * *

**Yeah, this is one of the shorter chapters...sorry bout that. And I didn't include the actual dinner because I'm a) extremely tired b) need to get in the shower c) it would be tedious to write and d) I'm just too lazy and want to get Gregor in the Underland.**

**Anyway, love, love, love what you all have to say! Reviews are loved and CC is appreciated and taken to heart! Flames are not appreciated but also accepted, but really, if you don't like a story why, _why _would you read and review it? It just makes no sense to me. About to be yelled at for staying on the computer too long, so bye!  
**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long absence. I would've updated sooner, but I do have school (and my teachers _do_ love to give lots homework). I have a persuasive essay to write, I have to stay on top of my AP classes so I can have a good start to my high school GPA, and there's basketball starting up so I have to stay on top of my game if I wish to make the team. Then there's my non-school related activities, like hanging with friends, keeping on top of my job/chores. (My job is just babysitting, but really, kids are a handful! Especially the ones I watch...). And of course there's my writing, both fanfiction and original. **

**So, that's all I have to say. Enjoy the long awaited chapter, and thank you for all the feedback! The tips and reminders are appreciated! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Underland Chronicles in any way, shape, or form. They belong to Suzanne Collins, the author of the books.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

He and Luxa just kept running, not even bothering to stop and make sure Luxa's bat, Aurora, was there waiting for them. They just leaped over the edge and started to plummet towards the Waterway. Gregor spread out his arms and legs, breathing in the smell of the Underland, a smell he thought he'd never smell again. A blur of golden fur flashed beneath him and Luxa, catching them easily and Gregor's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, enough for him to be able to tell that they were riding on Aurora's back, flying straight for Regalia.

Gregor used his echolocation to watch the landscape pass and change below them. A smile spread across his face. It had been months since he'd smiled like this. He could tell it had been months since Luxa smiled like this, too.

Aurora descended into the High Hall, where an Underlander and a rat stood waiting for them. Upon closer inspection, Gregor could see the letter 'X' scarred across the rat's face. Ripred. If possible, Gregor's smile grew.

The Underlander rushed forward as he and Luxa dismounted from Aurora's back. The Underlander swept Gregor up into a bone-crushing hug, and Gregor realized it was Mareth.

"Overlander! It is good to see you! Regalia has missed you much," Mareth exclaimed. Ripred sat on his hind legs, picking food out from between his teeth.

"Yes, yes," the rat drawled as he sniffed the air. "The little Warrior has returned. The real question is, what did Mrs. Cormaci send with you for me? More of her cookies, perhaps?"

Mareth let Gregor down from his bear hug so that Gregor could reach into his pack to pull out the remainder of the Overland dessert from their previous 'Goodbye Feast'.

"For you, Ripred. Lizzie says hi," Gregor smiled as Ripred snatched up the sack and ate it all in one quick gulp.

"Scrumptious. It's a shame you didn't bring her with you, boy. I do like that little Lizzie. Are you sure she's your sister?" With that, the great rat Ripred, made his exit. Luxa laughed a beautiful laugh that caused Gregor to involuntarily smile. Mareth's eyes went between the two many times before he smiled in an all-knowing way.

"Shall I show Gregor to his room, Your Highness? Or would you be wanting to?" Mareth asked, still smiling.

"You may show him. I must prepare the guests. After he has been bathed and clothed, please escort him to the arena. Thank you, Mareth," Luxa nodded. She squeezed Gregor's hand tightly before walking off in the same direction Ripred had gone. Gregor watched her leave, savoring the fact that he was back. He was back in the Underland. Back with Luxa, whether she would make him mad, crazy, or happy. Back to where he _knew_ he belonged.

"Come, Overlander. The faster you bathe, the faster you shall see her again," Mareth said. When Gregor gave him a glare, Mareth started laughing.

"Shut up, Mareth," Gregor mumbled. "And don't tell Howard."

Mareth continued to laugh. "I do not think I will have to tell Howard of your feelings for Luxa. He knows of them well, Gregor. The whole of Regalia knows of them well! And hers for you. Mind you, Howard will not be excited about it, but he will be glad to see you back."

"You know, as long as he doesn't kill me first."

Mareth continued to laugh until they had reached the baths. Mareth told Gregor that he would meet him in the High Hall to escort him to the arena where Luxa would be waiting.

Gregor undressed quickly. He had made sure not to wear anything from the Overland that he particularly liked, because they would just have to burn them. Gregor placed the pack that Mrs. Cormaci had given him on the way out in the corner, hoping that the Underlanders left it where it was. He lowered himself into the warm water, which at first came as a shock against his cool skin, but gradually felt inviting. He thought about staying there for a while, before remembering Luxa was waiting. And Luxa was not exactly the most patient.

Finishing washing up, he got out of the tub and found the lovely Underland clothes waiting for him in a neat pile. He dried off with the nearby towel as fast as he could as he pulled on his new pants. He pulled the silky shirt up over his head and slipped it on. By that time, he was already pushing open the door.

He nodded and raised a hand at the guards he passed on his way to the High Hall. He had accidently made a wrong turn and found himself facing the door to the Prophecy Room. He gulped and was about to turn and go back the way he came when the giant wooden door opened. Behind it stood the still-frail looking Nerissa.

"Hello, Gregor the Overlander," Nerissa said politely in her small voice. She even made a small curtsy. Gregor smiled nervously. He liked Nerissa, really, truly, he did, but sometimes….she just weirded him out.

"Hey, Nerissa. Um….well, I guess, I got a little lost. Took a wrong turn, and-" Nerissa stopped Gregor with a raise of her hand. "Even that made her look like she might pass out," Gregor thought.

"Do not worry, Gregor. You are not too far. I shall accompany you to the High Hall. I must speak with Vikus as it is."

Gregor just nodded. Some Underlanders believed that Nerissa had the power of seeing the future, and Luxa was among them. But others thought it was just some hoax. Gregor wasn't sure which to believe, but he felt uneasy around her anyway. She was so small and frail; it looked as if anything could break her. And it didn't help that the fact that she was pale, even by Underland standards, made her look even more so. She reminded Gregor of a small, helpless child.

Nerissa kept a hand on the wall to steady herself as they walked. When they passed a hallway in which she couldn't, she'd place her hand on his shoulder, muttering quiet apologies. Gregor kept telling her it was alright, that he didn't mind helping her out a little. Nerissa wouldn't listen and she would keep muttering apologies until there was another wall for her to use as a support instead of Gregor.

When they had finally reached the High Hall, He spotted Mareth across the room, talking with Vikus in hushed tones. Gregor raised a hand and called, "Mareth!"

Mareth looked up startled, a hand on the hilt of his sword. Then he spotted Gregor and Nerissa and relaxed, raising a hand. Vikus turned and smiled, one half of his face still paralyzed. It was still a challenge talking for Vikus, that much was obvious, but Nerissa seemed to understand what he was saying.

"He says 'Welcome back, Overlander! It is good to see you alive and well.'" She translated for him. Nerissa nodded politely to Gregor before walking carefully to Vikus, taking one of his arms and walking off with him, also talking in hushed tones.

"Are you ready to go to the arena, Gregor?" Mareth asked, already mounting his bat. Gregor smiled and started to get up behind. Mareth smiled and shook his head. He pointed to another bat that Gregor hadn't taken notice of. It was a beautiful silver furred bat with speckles of gleaming white. "Her name is Artemis. You shall be riding her for the time being."

Gregor nodded and made his way over to the agile silver bat called Artemis. Gregor mounted and introduced himself.

"I know who you are, Gregor the Overlander," Artemis purred. "You are he known as the Warrior, and bond of the deceased brave bat, Ares."

Gregor's heart felt like lead at the mention of his dead bond. It felt as though it may haunt him for the rest of his life, the death of Ares. His big, black bat that stood by his side since he completed the first prophecy he had been in.

"Yeah," Gregor replied numbly. "That's me." He didn't attempt anymore conversation with the bat after that. Upon arrival at the arena, Gregor scanned the place for Luxa, but he couldn't find any sign of her. He dismounted Artemis, who, oddly enough, didn't fly away afterward. Instead she stayed by his side, in case he may need a quick getaway.

Gregor looked at all the soldiers. He noticed for the first time that it wasn't just humans and bats training. He took inventory of the gnawers (who were helping the humans work on speed and agility) and the nibblers (who were working more with stealth and defense). If Gregor didn't know better, who could've sworn they were preparing for battle….

"It is beautiful, is it not?" Luxa's sudden appearance made him jump and reach for a weapon that wasn't there. He started to miss the feel of Sandwich's sword in his hand, or by his side. There were no other swords like that one, but he would just have to get over it. He mentally told himself to snap out of it.

"Yeah. I mean, humans, bats, gnawers, and nibblers all working together to train. But, Luxa, what are they training _for_, exactly?" Gregor asked, perplexed. If they were striving for peace, why were they training in the art of battle?

"Gregor, you forget. Not everyone is happy with the peace. There are many gnawers who still disagree with our compromise, and I fear there is no persuading them otherwise," Luxa sighed. "We must make sure we are all able to defend ourselves if they feel they must break this newfound peace."

Gregor just nodded, and they stood there in an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds. Gregor had also feared that there would be those who disagreed with their little peace treaty, but he hoped that there weren't many. But hearing that most of the gnawers disagreed made his heart quicken its beating. With his luck there'd be a prophecy about it hidden away somewhere if it wasn't in the Prophecy Room….

"And then there are those who wish to travel the Uncharted Lands," She said coolly. Gregor could tell she didn't approve, but was curious to know what was hidden there. Gregor, though, was stunned.

"Are you serious?" She looked at him, emotionless.

"Do I look like I am joking, Gregor?" He shook his head. "Of course I am serious. Some of our scientists believe there are important discoveries to be made that would progress us further in medicine. Others argue that it is too dangerous and full of ravaging beasts, but it has its name for a reason. No one knows what lies there, and many wish to be the first too."

"But…you're not seriously going to let people go explore the Uncharted Lands are you?" Gregor asked with eyes wide in disbelief. Luxa wouldn't put her subjects in danger just for discovery, would she? Luxa grimaced.

"I brought it before the council. They still argue and debate over the matter, and I can do nothing but wait. I may be queen," She pushed her golden band higher up her arm as it slipped to her elbow, "but I am still young. The council doesn't fully trust my judgment yet."

Gregor was about to point out that she had started a war in the middle of a labyrinth not too long ago and that it would make sense for them to be cautious about anything Luxa suggested, but he thought it better _not _to bring that up. He didn't feel like going into the dungeon anytime soon.

"Shall we train as well, Overlander? It would do us good. I am sure you haven't had much practice in the Overland," Luxa suggested, heading to the weapons rack. Gregor followed. He could sense some of the people and other creatures stopping their training to get a good look at them. He felt their eyes following him as he grabbed a random sword off the rack and tested it.

"Yeah, let's train," He nodded, and followed Luxa to the center of the arena where there were others their age training with blood balls.

* * *

**As I've said before, your feedback is always wonderful! Good or bad. Tips and reminders always make the story even better!**

_**~*J.C*~ ** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry for not updating in a while. I have a pretty crummy real life to deal with. I wanted to update on Christmas day, but got a little busy. So here you all are. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own The Underland Chronicles. It obviously belongs to Suzanne Collins.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Gregor stood in the line of watching kids as the young girl in the center of the cannons waited for the blood balls. He felt his blood pumping and the familiar tingling. His body was aching to get into the middle of those cannons and allow a little bit of his rager instincts to take over. He felt his fingers twitch as they slid over the hilt of the sword he had grabbed from the rack, curling around it. He shivered at its touch. It hadn't been too long since he had a weapon, only two months but he had forgotten how long as soon as he was in the Underland again, but it had felt like forever.

The girl had managed to hit quite a few, but hadn't managed to hit them all, which seemed to frustrate her. One of her friend's comforted her, saying things like, "Only a rager could hit them all" and "There's only one human who has managed to hit all the blood balls, and that was the Warrior" and "You hit four more than I!". It was now Luxa's turn at the canons. Gregor watched more intently than he had to the other girl's.

Luxa missed only two. Now it was Gregor's turn. As soon as he went to the center, his hearing picked up on the whispers, both excited and nervous. He didn't hear Luxa's voice. Then, the sound of the first cannon firing blocked out all other sound, and his vision splintered. His sword rose, splitting the ball, and another was fired. And another. And another. His sword was there to meet them all.

When the cannons were done firing, Gregor stood, the red paint splattered all over his new clothes. Instead of running away like he had the first time, before he knew he was a rager, he simply returned to the ranks of people, taking the place next to Luxa. After the initial moments of silence, they started moving again. Gregor guessed it was still a shock to some that he was really back. It was certainly still a shock to him that he was.

Soon they rotated to hand-to-hand combat. The instructor was a large brown rat who was extremely fast. This was obviously to help people with speed and agility. Luxa volunteered to go first and Gregor was ready to volunteer to go after her.

He watched as the queen raised her sword to the ready. The big, brown rat scowled, crouching, ready to pounce, when Ripred sauntered over.

"Fanger!" Ripred called lazily. "I am in need of Gregor. I have special training for him." The gnawer-Fanger-just bared his teeth and made a noise. Gregor didn't know what that meant, but Ripred took it as a yes. "Well, boy?" Ripred called to him.

Gregor scrambled after the large gray rat. The only special training Ripred could have for him would be echolocation. And as Gregor recalled, they weren't exactly his favorite.

* * *

Gregor's head cocked to the side as he clicked. He could see the cave perfectly, but Ripred was nowhere to be located. He turned in his spot and found no sufficient place to hide such a large rat, but he was still nowhere to be found. Gregor took a cautious step forward, not wanting to run right into the rat's trap. After a minute of just his one foot in front of him, Gregor picked up his other foot and placed it next to his left.

A tail came flying at him as he did so, knocking him in the chest before he could react. Ripred tsked.

"You're getting rusty boy!" Ripred's voice echoed. Gregor looked around, clicking almost inaudibly. There! Gregor had spotted the rat at last. Gregor pretended to be fazed and didn't get up. Ripred would have to check on him. "Get up, Overlander!"

Gregor didn't move. He barely breathed. Ripred sighed in annoyance as he made his way over to Gregor. Once he was close enough, Gregor's sword moved without him thinking, swinging in front of him. Ripred jumped back and laughed. "Clever! Clever! Use your wit! Outsmart me!"

Ripred scurried off, his claws scratching the stone floor. Gregor chased after him. "Where am I, Overlander? You must find me and once you manage to pin me down, we shall be done for the day."

Gregor grunted in response and clicked. His surroundings came to him and he dodged a jagged rock, a fallen stalagmite. He turned his head slightly and saw the rat. How had Ripred managed to get on his right without him noticing? He had been right behind the old rat!

Nevertheless Gregor turned and made his way after the gnawer. He dodged other pieces of rock, silently trying to catch Ripred. Ripred had managed many times to escape him without him noticing, but Gregor eventually cornered him.

Gregor had thought he'd finally bested Ripred. He raised his sword and aimed the point at Ripred's throat. The rat laughed and his tail came out from behind Gregor, sweeping him off his feet. Ripred stepped over Gregor's groaning body.

"We're done for the day. Be back here tomorrow. You're echolocation needs work. Didn't you practice at all in the brief time you were back on the surface?" Ripred scolded. Gregor stood himself up and made his way to the door without a word to Ripred. How had he been so stupid? How could he had forgotten of Ripred's tail?

Gregor sighed as the torchlight brightened the corridors of Regalia's castle. He spotted Luxa arguing with the guard.

"I do not care! I wish to see Gregor! I must speak with him!" Luxa insisted, her hands on her hips, as she stomped her foot in frustration.

"I am sorry, Your Highness, but I be under strict orders to not let anyone inside," The poor guard told her. Luxa gave a cry of irritation before she spotted him. She pushed past the guard and made her way over.

"Where did you go?" She demanded. "You missed the rest of the training session!"

"Ripred kind of stole me away for echolocation training," He shrugged. Ripred yawned behind him as the queen glared at her bond.

"I am dearly sorry, Queenie, but he needs to keep up with his echolocation or else he might lose it. That, and there's no need for you two lovebirds to flirt while others try and train. They don't need to see their queen nursing a school-girl crush," Ripred stated coolly. Luxa and Gregor's faces both heated, though with Luxa's Underland skin, her whole body flushed pink. She took a shaky breath as she recomposed herself.

"The council and I wish to see you, Gregor. They have a request," Luxa turned to Gregor, trying to ignore Ripred and his last comment. Gregor noticed how she said 'they' and not 'we'. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he nodded anyway. Luxa grabbed his hand, causing him to blush a deeper shade of scarlet. Luxa seemed unaffected by this physical contact, obviously not meaning it to be of any romantic gesture, just wishing to lead him away and escape Ripred.

"Why don't I accompany you? Just to make sure no funny business goes on?" Ripred suggested innocently, mischief alight in his eyes. Luxa glared at him and firmly told him that the council strictly requested only Gregor's presence. Ripred's shoulders shrugged and he lazily headed off somewhere else. Luxa didn't let go of Gregor's hand.

In fact, she didn't let go of his hand until they opened the door to the room she had led him to. When Luxa did let go of his hand, she walked up the steps to the stone platform and stood at the head. Gregor took a few cautious steps forward as he looked at the faces of the people he saw around the table. He saw Vikus, with Nerissa standing next to him, his official translator, and he saw others he didn't know the name of but certainly recognized.

"Veronion," Luxa said steely. "Tell Gregor of the council's request."

A shorter man with a balding head and long beard and reminded Gregor of a dwarf, bowed and said, "Of course, Your Majesty." The man, obviously Veronion, turned to Gregor. "Some Regalians wish to venture out to the Uncharted Lands, as does their fliers and gnawers and nibblers wishing to start their lives over with a clean slate."

Gregor knew this already. And he had a feeling he knew what the council's request was going to be.

"We thought it best if our most prestigious and beloved Warrior were to lead and protect them. Will you, Gregor the Overlander, lead the expedition to the Uncharted Lands?"

Gregor looked to Luxa, who would not return his gaze. She was looking away, her arms crossed, and a frown placed on her face. She obviously wasn't happy about this offer, but Gregor didn't see any other choice. If he said no, she would be somewhat happy he was with her but angry at him for not being willing to protect her people, and if he said yes, she'd be angry at him for not staying with her and going on what could be a quest so dangerous he might not come back alive.

"I will," The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them. Luxa now glared at the wall.

"I wish to go, too!" Luxa said angrily. "I wish to go with the Overlander to help lead our people into the Uncharted Lands!"

"But, my queen, we have been over this already! If you left and didn't return, who would rule over us?" Another man said nervously, not wanting to upset his queen any further.

"Luxa-" Gregor tried, but was silenced by her glare.

"Do _not _try to tell me that I shouldn't go, Gregor! I have as much right as you do to go!" Luxa exclaimed.

"I know, Luxa, just-" Gregor tried again, but was silenced yet again.

"Vikus please do not tell me you agree with this! Should it not be I who goes as well?" Luxa demanded. Gregor took in a deep breath.

"LUXA!" He yelled. All heads snapped towards him. "I wasn't finished! I will lead the Underlanders to the Uncharted Lands _if _Luxa is able to accompany me."

Luxa smiled slightly before glaring at the council. "Do you not wish the Warrior to lead them?" No one objected. She nodded her head and smiled in triumph. "Come, Gregor, we must be getting ready for our departure in one week's time."

Vikus turned to Nerissa and started to say something, stopping Gregor and Luxa from leaving. Nerissa stepped towards them.

"Vikus wishes you good luck on your journey, and promises to send the best mapmakers in the Underland with you to create an accurate map for you to bring back to us. Fly you high, Gregor. Fly you high, Queen Luxa," Nerissa hugged them both feebly before returning to Vikus's side.

Luxa smiled and took Gregor's hand again, causing him to turn a little pink, and led him back to his room so he could get ready for bed. He told Luxa good night and she smiled as she walked away, heading for her own chambers.

* * *

**You know, I feel pretty accomplished about the Underland names I made. They were really off the top of my head. So, I'm off to go see the Hobbit!**

_**~*J.C*~ ** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Underlanders and Overlanders. It is wonderful and agonizing to be back on top of this writing business (my writings, that is). I've honestly had very little inspiration for many reasons. I've started my own original story. Anyway, I have finally completed this chapter, which sort of jumps around, and I do not consider it one of my best writings. I had to go back and read through my whole story to get a feel for it again before I could finish the chapter! Hopefully, I'll get chapter seven up faster then this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Underland Chronicles. If I did, I don't think I'd be here. Writing this.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It took Gregor a while to finally fall asleep. He had almost forgotten how different time was down here. Had it really been one day, in the Overland? Or had it only been hours? For all Gregor knew, it had been several days, but Gregor doubted that possibility. When he finally found sleep, he found himself thinking of Luxa. How she smiled, how she glared, how she called him Overlander when she was angry with him, and the sound of her laugh. He had drifted off to the dream world with a goofy smile on his face, wondering if love works differently in the Underland.

He awoke to a dark room in a comfortable bed, much bigger than the one he had in the Overland. Gregor had momentarily forgotten he had returned to the Underland permanently. He unconsciously reached for Boots. Being back in the Underland made him think of his baby sister and the adventures they had shared. He suddenly felt liked he'd aged thirty years and he became tired. The scars across his body came to mind and seemed to sting and burn, as though they had been freshly given to him again.

Achingly, he stood up. He stood in his dark room and stared for a minute before snapping out of his stupor and heading for the baths to freshen up before breakfast and the rest of the day's preparations.

* * *

Gregor was early to the training arena. There was only one person who was earlier than he was, and that happened to be Luxa. Gregor smiled and grabbed a sword off the rack and slowly crept toward the Queen of Regalia. But before he could surprise her, he heard another voice in the tunnel.

"Luxa, I do not approve," Howard's voice said. "He is an Overlander. What of him makes you think he will not return back to his family in the Overland?"

"I do not need your approval of him, Howard. I know he will not return because…because I know! And it is none of your business whether I like him or not!"

"He is not fit to rule someday, if he does stay! He knows not of our rules and laws! Or our traditions!"

"And what of his traditions? There is much we could learn from him!" Luxa countered. Before Howard could continue, however, Luxa finished the conversation. "I will speak of this no more. Goodbye, Howard."

"As you wish, Your Highness," Howard sighed, obviously irritated. Gregor could practically see him scowling already and planning on confronting him later…Gregor started to slowly back away, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. But he had no such luck. Luxa had spotted him just as he started to reach the center of the arena.

"Gregor!" She called to him. Gregor did his best to look innocent, though he was sure it wasn't very convincing. Luxa faltered in her step slightly, a look of sudden suspicion crossing her features, before picking up her brisk pace again. "You've arrived early, may ask I why?"

"Oh, um, I just wanted to get some extra training in, to make up for the two months I missed while I was in the Overland," I said nervously, twirling the sword into a more comfortable position in my hand.

"I see. I shall assist you then?" She asked curtly and, not waiting for Gregor to answer, drew her own sword.

"Okay then," Gregor muttered to himself.

* * *

Gregor spent much of the next week in intensive training, both mental and physical. He had gotten a few cuts and bruises, but nothing severe, and he had left quite a few cuts and bruises on his trainers, much to their annoyance. Ripred had also kept Gregor on his toes, even when they weren't training. He would hide Gregor's food sometimes, and insist he must find it if he wished to eat, but Gregor suspected this was Ripred's excuse for eating Gregor's food because Gregor never managed to find it. He had also managed to corner Ripred in echolocation training, but Ripred had still managed to overpower him with his superior size, strength, and skill.

Luxa had also kept up with his training, attending some of his private training sessions with Mareth to criticize him on his footwork and other small details. Though Luxa may have thought that this was helping, it really only annoyed and irritated Gregor, making him feel a bit foolish. When Gregor looked at Mareth, he could see that he wanted to laugh, but kept his laughter to himself as he repeated each criticism.

The night before their departure, a single problem seemed to occur to Gregor. "I don't have a bat," He stated at dinner. Subconsciously, Gregor's hand flew to his old bat Ares's claw, which he kept around his neck. At school it had aroused many odd looks. People had kept asking him from what animal it had come from, but Gregor's eyes had always grown wet at the thought of his faithful bat who haunted his dreams.

Luxa pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow at Vikus, who looked uncomfortable but said something to Nerissa. Nerissa smiled absently. "You shall ride with the bat called Artemis. She has been kind enough to volunteer to accompany you."

Gregor was completely surprised. Their not-so-warm meeting and awkward flight to the arena wouldn't have struck Gregor as a reason to volunteer to fly with him all the way to the Uncharted Lands. Gregor's hand unconsciously tightened around Ares's claw. He couldn't help but wish he had some way to bring his bat back…

"We shall depart first thing tomorrow. Ripred, I expect, will grace us not with his company?" Luxa asked, as if daring Ripred to object and change his mind again about accompanying them on the journey. The Gnawer population was very torn on the idea of the Peacemaker on the journey to the Uncharted. Some wanted him to go and make a good name of the Gnawers there and be sure peace stayed within the new colonies, but others disagreed that, if the Peacemaker was in the colonies ensuring peace, who would ensure peace here, in the home land? Ripred himself was already getting old, and, though he loved the attention and new respect, easily placed under a lot of pressure, tiring the old graying rat greatly.

"I have thought it over my Queen," Ripred burped, scarfing down more food than Gregor had thought was on the table, "and I have decided to stay her in the palace. I'm getting too old for all these wild adventures you and the boy drag me into."

Gregor rolled his eyes and snorted. With how Ripred said this, you'd think that they had forced him to come along! Luxa scowled at her bond and nodded.

"If that is your final decision, I shall be off," Luxa stated curtly. Then she smiled warmly at Hazard, who was finishing his meal as fast as he could so that he could hang out with Luxa a little bit more before having to see her off for another long journey. She reached out her hand to him, and he jumped out of his seat, smiling widely and taking her hand tightly in his own. "Come, Hazard."

Gregor stood too, knowing he'd need a good night's rest before their journey. "Good night, Luxa," He smiled at her.

"Good night, Overlander," Luxa smiled back at him before being pulled out of the room by young Hazard. Gregor then turned to the rest of the people at the table and nodded. He noticed briefly that Howard was twitching slightly in his seat as Gregor made his way out of the room.

* * *

Walking along the dark corridors was perfect cover for Howard, you might've thought, if he was trying to corner anyone except for Gregor, who constantly used echolocation whether he wanted to or not. Gregor already knew that someone was following him, and had easily guessed that it must've been Howard. So, being Gregor, he hadn't even bothered to try and catch Howard. Instead he took a few confusing turns for the young doctor, ad stopped outside the wooden door that lead into the museum. Gregor clicked so softly that he barely heard himself, but got some pretty clear images. He waited for Howard to catch up.

Gregor clicked again, but that was when he realized it wasn't Howard who was following him.

It was Hazard.

* * *

**So, yeah. Again, hopefully, I'll be able to finish chapter seven faster than I completed this chapter...haha. And so sorry about keeping that stupid notice AN up for so long! But seriously, if you're going to flame, at least sign in and don't bash other users in your reviews! I will call you out if you do!**

_**~Teen Author**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hey, hey! I have another chapter for you. I feel like I've been a little off balance lately, though, and I don't really know why. I've been having extreme headaches lately, and I've developed an addiction to TV shows-two to be specific. Merlin and Supernatural-both of which I can easily place myself into. Anyway, I'm a bit low on inspiration for writing anything. I do know exactly where I want this story to go, I just can't seem to figure out the words I need to explain the story...which is depressing (not the story, the fact that I can't put it into words very well at the moment).**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Underland Chronicles.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Hazard? Aren't you supposed to be with Luxa?" Gregor asked the young boy, thoroughly confused. Hazard stared at Gregor for a minute. Quietly adding to himself, he whispered, "Honestly, I was expecting Howard…"

"I want to go with you, Gregor. To the Uncharted Lands," Hazard stated, his eyes wide, innocent, and pleading.

"Have you already talked to Luxa? I wouldn't want to upset her by bringing you along—" Gregor started but Hazard cut him off with a look that was both infuriated and begging. The look that Hazard gave him now reminded Gregor of some of the looks Luxa had given him. He pushed away the thought; if he didn't, he knew there would be no possible way he could say no.

"Please, Gregor! Please bring me with you! What if you need a translator? I'm a really good translator!" Hazard looked as though he might cry. Gregor wasn't sure why Hazard wanted to come along so badly; he was pretty sure most of it had nothing to do with translating…and more to do with staying with Luxa. "You don't know what you'll meet out there, Gregor…Please…"

"Hazard…I'm sorry, but it's not up to me. You know how Luxa is—"

"Right! I know how Luxa is! I know her answer is to be 'no'! She thinks she is protecting me by leaving me here, but if I am here, who is to protect her?" Hazard countered with a determined expression written across his face, his eyes wide and pleading. "I know you are skilled, Gregor, but you have been unable to protect Luxa before. I only wish to help. Please."

Gregor sighed, feeling torn. True, he couldn't protect Luxa all the time, but Hazard was even less capable of protecting anyone than Gregor was. Yet Hazard had a way with the creatures of the Underland that Gregor failed to see anyone else possessing.

"You're right—Luxa will say no," Gregor started, and he noticed how Hazard's shoulders fell slightly. "You're also right that you're really good with the other creatures of the Underland. I guess Luxa will just have to deal with this decision, huh?" Hazard's face broke into a wide smile and he threw his arms around Gregor and squeezed.

"Thank you! Thank you Gregor!"

"Wait a minute—I'm not completely finished yet. How good are you at hiding?"

* * *

Artemis was completely capable of holding the extra weight of Hazard, who was expertly hidden. The bat had also agreed to keep Hazard's presence a secret, for reasons unknown to Gregor. Howard had arrived only minutes after Gregor had gotten Hazard situated as comfortable as possible.

"Overlander!" Howard greeted him with a small smile. Gregor smiled back and took Howard's outstretched hand. "How fair you?"

"I'm good, actually. Much better now that I'm back in the Underland, honestly," Gregor stated, looking Howard directly in the eyes, so as to convey the hidden message to his friend that Gregor had returned because he was in love with Luxa. Howard's eyes softened a fraction of a degree. "How are you, Howard? How's the whole doctor thing going?"

"It goes well. I am too accompany your trip to the Uncharted Lands as your medic. I hope that doesn't trouble you as it had Luxa?"

Gregor felt his smile become a little more forced. "Of course not," He told Howard. His friend smiled and gave a curt nod before going to fix up his own bat for the trip. Luxa entered not even ten seconds after Howard had left for his bat. Gregor instantly felt himself relax slightly before stiffening again. He had to hope that Hazard continued to stay quiet as Luxa now approached.

"Gregor," She smiled and pushed the golden band further up her arm.

"Good morning, Luxa," He replied, smiling wider than he had when he first saw her before re-entering the Underland, which had already begun to feel like years ago.

"Ready are you for our journey?" She inquired while stroked Aurora's fur before fastening supplies onto the bat's back.

"Never been more ready in my life," He told her as he made his way over to the rack of swords. None felt as perfect in his hand as Sandwich's Sword had, but it felt wonderful to have a weapon of any kind back in his hands. He quickly found the one that felt most comfortable in his hands and fastened it to his belt. He then closed his eyes and clicked his tongue once. He received a blurry image of the High Hall, where they would all gather before flying off to meet with the gnawers—who felt uncomfortable flying, so had agreed to run most of the time—then retrieve the mice who wished to go on the journey. The mice had been much more agreeable to flying and were small enough that it wasn't such a big problem. If there were any Moles who wished to go, they would dig their way there. But no one knew of any Moles who were traveling to the Uncharted Lands, so Gregor had decided to himself that if they saw one he wouldn't be surprised. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if Ripred changed his mind _again_ about coming on the trip and made a surprise appearance.

As time passed and Hazard remained increasingly quiet, more people and bats started to fill the High Hall. Gregor recognized the bat Daedalus that had taken a liking to his sister Lizzie; he recognized Andromeda and Mareth when they flew into the Hall with twenty other bats carrying at most three people. Gregor weaved through the crowd as families huddled together and ate a small meal before their departure as the bats they were bonded to rested their wings and eat their own meal. He came to a halt when he saw Luxa and Aurora sitting off by themselves away from the large crowd, eating peacefully. He continued to stand there, staring, ignoring the whispers and giggles from some of the people close by who were watching.

"Gregor!" He heard a voice, snapping him from his trance.

"Huh?" Gregor replied stupidly as he turned to find Howard glaring at him coldly.

"Have we not had this conversation before? About you and Luxa?" Howard stated in a quiet rage. Gregor lifted an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Have we not had this conversation before? When tried you to explain yours and Luxa's disappearance as a date?"

Gregor had completely forgotten about that single most embarrassing moment. "Oh. Right."

"Howard!" Gregor suddenly heard Luxa's stern voice. Gregor turned to see the young queen standing directly behind him, bright pink as she too remembered the embarrassing moment. "Have I told you not already that this is none of your concern?! Gregor lives here now, does he not?" Howard nodded, though his features remained stoic. "Then there is no problem I can see," Luxa said just as coolly as Howard had been speaking.

Howard gave a quick glare at both Luxa and Gregor before turning and heading back to his bat, who was waiting patiently for her bond to return.

"I believe it is time to depart," Luxa stated, obviously still in a mood, one that Gregor was smart enough to know not to contradict her in. He would have to let her blow off some steam before he could try and apologize for Howard and make him not seem so disapproving. If he talked to her now, she would surely not talk to him for the whole trip, and he would rather that not happen.

"Okay. I'll round everybody up," He told her. She gave him a curt nod and stalked off towards her bat, climbing gracefully and expertly up onto Aurora's back.

* * *

**Yeah, so as I said at the top. I'm feeling a bit off, so I'm not exactly sure how much I really liked this chapter, because it's rather short for me...I would've liked to have made it longer, but I think I used up all my remaining inspiration just to finish the chapter. Sorry if you think this chapter's lame or sucks or something. I tried my best for a decent chapter.**

_**~Teen Author**_


End file.
